


Between a Wall and a Reedus

by HipsterCoyote



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Love, POV Second Person, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, actor as character, norman as daryl dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterCoyote/pseuds/HipsterCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's had a long, tense, sun-drenched day on set but he finds a way to relieve that tension and make you just as hot as he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Wall and a Reedus

Norman had been on set all day, they were filming a climactic scene and he had been gone since 6 in the morning. It was nearing 9 pm now. You knew scenes, and days, like this always left him with adrenaline still pumping through him even by the time he came back to his rental house in Georgia, back to you. With that in mind you had cleaned up the place, made him his favourite meal which was currently sitting in the oven to stay warm, and even had some aloe vera and cold beers on hand. Sure, it may sound excessive but the man worked so hard every single day and you just wanted to help him relax as much as you could.

As the clock hit 9:30, you heard the sound of Norman’s bike roar up the driveway, and with a smile you headed to the door to greet him.

Before you even knew it, Norman had come in, shut the door and practically pounced on you in the middle of the hallway. His large frame, sweaty, dirty from both makeup and working outside all day, and hot. So hot. Heat from running around in the sun all day radiated off of him and through your own clothing, heating you up in more ways than one. 

His strong hands slid up your sides, warmth blazing a trail and igniting an even hotter flame at your core. Sliding up your arms now, forcing them up and and against the wall, rough skin against the soft skin of your wrists as they pinned them there. You could feel the tension and emotion running through him, shooting must have been more intense than usual, and as those blue eyes burned into your own you practically melted right then and there. Small gasps escaping your mouth as Norman’s head ducked down to you where your shoulder met your neck and hot, wet lips dragged and sucked and kissed. Teeth biting into delicate skin slowly, drawing a cry from your lips, making Norman smirk against his newest mark on your body. One hand still holding yours up, the other dragging down the front of your neck, your stomach, into the space between your hips. Agile fingers popping open the buttons of your jeans and immediately sliding down the front of your panties. He was too worked up, too ready, to even bother with shucking clothing.

Warm, chapped lips claimed your own softer ones in a deep kiss that conveyed the intense feelings rolling through his body making you moan low and long into it. Another smirk, another intense look from him when you finally opened your eyes, and he, choosing that moment to slide his hand even lower.

Rough fingertips that knew your body so well made circles around your nub, dipping down every so often to gather the wetness that was currently pouring from you and sliding it around. Blue eyes with pupils blown wide never left your own fluttering ones, you weren't going to last long and he knew it. Everything was so hot, so wet…so Norman. 

You were trapped now, his musky smell combined with just a hint of that spicy body wash he used this morning encompassing you completely. Groans and whimpers were pouring from you now, and you could feel Norman’s length against your thigh growing harder with each one when his fingers suddenly slid down to your opening and pushed in slowly, taking care to watch every little reaction your face made. Hot breath against your face from his heavy pants and gruff exclamations of “fuck” and “god…so wet for me babe, so tight.”, leaving you breathless and wanting and completely delirious.

The coil in your stomach was tightening, his thick fingers pushing in and out, scissoring inside of you and pressing against your most sensitive spot on every in-stroke. Calloused thumb pressing tightly against your throbbing clit, making the slowest, deepest circles in contrast to his fingers moving faster and faster. Your walls were clamping around them now, the muscles in your stomach contracting and a white light crawling in the corners of your vision. Norman’s toned body leaning into you even more while his fingers tightened around your bound wrists as your moans and cries and whimpers grew steadily louder. You were close, so close and he knew it. 

As his lips just barely grazed yours, almost swallowing the gasps that came out of your mouth, his eyes bore into you before he spoke low and gruff and clear.

"Cum for me babe, let me know how good I make you feel."

And that was it, you exploded, stars and white light blinding you as you screamed his name while his fingers never let up their assault, his thumb sliding around your clit as your juices flowed out of you. Letting you ride out your orgasm. Enjoying the way your body, still pinned against the wall, writhed and bucked against his own.

When you finally came down, he slid that magical fucking hand of his out of your drenched panties, bringing them up to his lips while you continued to pant, and slid them inside his mouth. Licking and sucking off every drop as if it as the sweetest liquid he’d ever tasted. Saying nothing, he popped them back out and leaned down to pick something off the ground beside you, something you hadn't even had time to notice.

Arching a brow, he dangled the black, leather flogger from his fingers and gave you a wicked grin.


End file.
